Super Truth Or Dare
by Theresnomorenamesleft
Summary: Smashers play truth or dare. IDK if I'll make a chapter 2. Oh, it's funnier than this dumb summary makes it sound.


I wrote this.

I dun own anything.

In this fic, Zelda is a pixie, Link's a gangsta, Marth's a ninja, Peach is a peach, Samus is a Powa Ranga, and Ganondorf is cosplay.

Zelda: Why are we wearing these costiumes?

Peach: IDK, Kaitlin said it was a secret!

*all the sudden every light in the Smash Mansion turns off*

Link: Yo! The lizzle went out fo shizzle!

Samus: Um, what did he say?

Ganondorf: Who knows.

*Kaitlin walks in wearing a ketchup costume*

Zelda: Ok you're here. Now, why are we wearing these rediculous costumes?

Kaitlin: I have no clue. I was just bored and I like torturing you :D

Zelda: ...

Kaitlin: Oooh! I know, let's play TOD! Truth or Dare, I mean.

Peach: But we all will end up dead!

Kaitlin: And why do you assume such a thing?

Peach: Um, you're like an evil authoress.

Kailin: No buttering me up. Now everyone get into a circle!

Ganondorf: Or what?

Kaitlin: I'll tell yo mama.

Ganondorf: Ok, fine!

_Everyone reluctantly get's into a circle_

Kaitlin: It was my idea to do this, so I go first. Zelda, truth or dare?

Zelda: Truth.

Kaitlin: How old are you?

Zelda: Uuuh...Eh heh...I'm actually 96 thousand year's old...

Link: Yo dude! That like tight! I got hearts fo an oldie, man!

Samus: Quit talking if you're not gonna talk Engly!

Zelda: I just use Proactive and too much eye shadow to cover the huge amounts of wrinkles I have under my eyes.

Peach: Ew.

Zelda: Ganondorf, truth or dare?

Ganondorf: Truth.

Zelda: Who are you cosplaying of?

Ganondorf: Well, it's kind of ironic...I'm cosplaying as Ganondorf from Legend of Zelda games.

Zelda: Uh...

Ganondorf: What?

Zelda: Uh, nothing.

Ganondorf: *fans eye lashes* *in singy voice* Saaaaamus!

Samus: What the hell was that??

Ganondorf: Truth or dare, my darling?

Samus: Dare. And if you call me that again, you'll regret living.

Ganondorf: I dare you to kiss me!!

Samus: Do you live in hell?

Ganondorf: C'mon. You have to do it!

Samus: Kaitlin!

Kaitlin: What?

Samus: Do I have to?

Kaitlin: Yes.

Samus: Why?!

Kaitlin: Because it's fun torturing you.

Samus: Sadist...

Ganondorf: Ok baby, ready for ya! *sprays mouth*

Samus: *twitch* I hate you Kaitlin...

Kaitlin: Teehee~

_Samus and Ganondorf kiss,sparks fly and the pretty music begins to play. Just kidding, even before kissing him, Samus barfed all over his face. We resume 10 min. after to when the game continues._

Samus: Peach, truth or dare?

Peach: Truth ^^

Samus: Do you secretly find Mario attractive/sexy?

Peach: Heehee! Yes. I love it when he takes off his shirt and...uh, did I say all that out loud?

Everyone: Yes.

Peach: ...

Peach: Kaitlin, truth or dare?

Kaitlin: Dare.

Peach: I dare you to kiss Link on the lips.

Link: Wha?!

Kaitlin: HELLZ TO THE YEAH :D

Link: Uhhh...what's with that look...?

Kaitin: What look? *smiles darkly*

_Kaitlin kisses Link and Link's heart skips a beat when he realizes his true love for her. Just kidding. He sat and cried like a little girl._

Kaitlin: Marth, truth or dare?

Marth: What? Why me?

Kaitlin: I felt you were lonely.

Marth: I was kinda hoping you forgot I was in this fic...

Kaitlin: Weren't we all? Anywayz, truth or dare?

Marth: *sigh* Dare.

Kaitlin: I dare you to make out with Link!

Link: Dude dat's not cool!

Samus: I thought he was gonna stick to talking normally...

Marth: Why?

Katlin: This fic need some yaoi in it. Besides, I'll let you be seme.

Marth: Well, fine.

Link: *sob* You hate me!

Kaitlin: No, I just hate semLink.

Zelda: *whispers to Kaitlin* Thank you!

Kaitlin: *whispers back* I didn't know you liked yaoi.

_Marth kisses Link with a passion of 1,000 suns. Just screwin with ya. Or maybe not... :3 Samus, Zelda, Peach, and Kaitlin stare and take pics and films. Ganondorf is highly confused._

Zelda: *replays film over and over*

Marth: That was heave-I mean hell! Anyway, Zelda, truth or dare?

Zelda: ...

Marth: Zelda?

Zelda: ...Huh, what?

Marth: Quit watching that!

Zelda: Never!

Marth: *sigh* Truth or dare?

Zelda: Dare.

Marth: Announce over Master Hand's intercom that the mansion is being infested with evil zombie rabbits and muffins.

Zelda: Um, ok?

_The group, reatarded costumes and all, make their way to Master Hand's abandon office. _

Martha: Ok. So repeat what I say.

Zelda: Mmk. *turns on intercom*

Marth: *whispers* Excuse me all smashers.

Zelda: *into intercom microphone* Excuse me all smashers!

Marth: THE MANSION IS UNDER ATTACK! AAAAH!! OH NOES!

Zelda: THE MANSION IS UNDER ATTACK! AAAH! OH NOES!

Marth: The evil zombie rabbits are located on the first floor, whilst the muffins are located in the....kitchen :o!

Zelda: The evil zombie rabbits are located on the first floor, whilst the muffins are located in the....kitchen :o!

_The rest of the group are stiffling their laughter._

Marth: Mk, you can turn it off now.

Zelda: *turns off intercom*

_The group stalks out and sees random smashers screaming and running like tards. They make their way back to Zelda's room._


End file.
